1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of installing a wind power generator with particular fabrication segments, particularly to one employed to execute installation offshore.
2. Description of the Prior Art
So far, wind electricity has been undoubtedly acknowledged as the most possible alternative energy to replace fossil fuel, as it utilizes wind power as an endless resource, creates no waste, and has a low cost of building and installation. As for locations of wind power generators, owing to wind averagely blows a longer period, a higher speed, with no shelter, and more stably over sea than over land, and generators installed offshore affect the environment and the landscape much less than on land, installing wind power generators offshore is thus a main stream.
In order to prevent installation from being interrupted by marine weather shifting swiftly and unpredictably, a conventional installation is first to fabricate a wind power generator offshore, and next the integrally assembled generator is lifted up by a barge and carried to an installation location. Finally the integrally assembled generator is lowered down and positioned on the installation location, finishing the installation.
However, as the integrally assembled generator stands rather high, it is apt to sway while being delivered by even a large barge shaken by wind waves, posing an unsteady delivery ever complained.